Harley Quinn: Reborn
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Basado en el album Cry Baby con Harley Quinn como protagonista.
1. Cry Baby

Hola y bienvenidas a una nueva historia.

Espero que les guste 3 y que haya fans tanto de Melanie como de Harley (y os advierto que habra bastante del Joker).

Probablemente no voy a escribir todo literalmente como las canciones porque no quiero distorcionar toda la vida de Harley. En cualquier caso, voy a escribir al final del capitulo mi explicacion de porque hice que las cosas sucedieran de tal forma.

Besos y nos leemos pronto!

PD: ¿Les gusta la portada? La hice yo, inspirada en Alphabet boy (cuando Melanie sube a los cubos de ABC).

PD2: Debido a una queja en un review sobre el reglamento, he puesto el playlist y el capitulo 1 juntos.

* * *

 _ **PLAYLIST**_

1) Cry baby

2) Dollhouse

3) Sippy cup

4) Carousel

5) Alphabet boy

6) Soap

7) Training wheels

8) Pity party

9) Tag you're it

10) Gingerbread man

11) Milk and cookies

12) Pacific her

13) Mrs Potato Head

14) Mad Hatter.

EXTRA

15) Play date

16) Teddy bear

17) Cake

* * *

Nací como Harleen Frances Quinzel un 26 de enero en una familia rota de Brooklyn.

De pequeña solía llorar muy frecuentemente. Odiaba ser así pero ¿que podía hacer? No podía contarle a nadie lo que sucedía en casa, no tenia amigos. Estaba sola. Abandonada.

Ellos no comprendían, los otros estúpidos niños solo se reían de mi. ¿Que sabían de mi?

Hoy en día tampoco me importa, todas esas veces que fui ignorada y pisoteada me hicieron ser más fuerte, luchar por mi misma y para conseguir lo que quiero. El mundo no hizo nada por mi, todos a mi alrededor solo se acostumbraron al ruido de mi llanto y me ignoraron.

Recuerdo una vez... una vez en la que una chica de cabello corto como un chico, observó como unos niños me empujaban e intentaban intimidarme. Ella se acerco a ellos y rasguño a uno en la cara, porque se negaban a dejarme en paz. Él otro salio corriendo, asustado como un pequeño idiota.

Ella me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

—Si. Gracias. ¿Por que me ayudaste?—Dije y sin evitarlo casi me puse a llorar alli mismo, frente a mi salvadora.

—Se como se siente que te molesten. Debo irme, ten cuidado.—Respondio, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rapidamente dispuesta a irse.

—¡¿Como te llamas?!

Ella se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para responder "Selina" e irse.

Ese día encontre una amiga y la perdí en menos de cinco minutos. Jamás olvidare su mirada, la misma mirada que todos los niños abandonados, los niños llorones tienen.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Esto va a ser corto, es una serie de drabbles. Y esto fue un poco (bastante) aburrido debido a que no habia demasiado material (al menos, no que me interesara explorar) en esta cancion, relacionado a Harley. Esto ya paso a ser mas como una introduccion.

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Dollhouse

En casa había problemas.

Mi padre era un idiota que gastaba nuestro dinero en alcohol y mujeres, engañando a mamá todo el tiempo, sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo.

Mi madre comenzó a beber, volviendose alcohólica con el paso del tiempo. Mi hermano mayor Barry solia salir hasta altas horas de la noche y volver con los ojos rojos, alucinando y actuando como un idiota.

Mamá era muy infeliz.

Ella solía pensar que yo era la unica que tenia un buen futuro por delante, que seria la unica Quinzel con exito. No tenía idea de cuanto se equivocaba...

Y pese a todo, solíamos aparentar ser una perfecta familia que se llevaba bien, que se amaba y que se preocupaba el uno por el otro.

Eramos muñecos en una casa de muñecas, interpretando nuestro mejor papel. Despues de todo, ¿que tendriamos si ello? ¿Sin una buena sonrisa falsa?

* * *

N/A: Aqui ya empece a cambiar un poco las cosas, espero que les guste. Creo que esta no necesita explicacion. Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Sippy cup

Una noche papá trajo a una mujer a casa.

Quizás creyó que mama dormía. Que todos dormíamos. Pero no era así; Podía oír los sollozos de mama, que seguramente estaba en la cocina.

Al levantarme e ir hacia allí, me encontré que ella sostenía un vaso infantil que solía pertenecerme y que bebía de el. Al verme, ella no hizo nada. Se quedo allí, inmóvil. En su cara había un moretón violeta, que era reciente.

Me asuste, lo admito.

Mi padre entro gritando y parecía que iba directamente hacia mi madre cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Su mejilla estaba roja y tenia rasguños.

Al verme allí, con lágrimas en los ojos, el se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta principal. Cerró detrás de si y se fue.

Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi. Nunca más volvió.


	4. Carousel

Gracias a mis excelentes dotes como gimnasta logré que me dieran una beca y en menos tiempo del que creí que gradúe como psiquiatra y logre obtener un buen trabajo en el Asilo Arkham.

Allí, en mi primer día—en el que estaba tan firme en mi propósito de desentrañar los misterios detrás de los más peligrosos criminales de la ciudad—, conocí al amor apasionado de mi vida: el Joker.

Comencé mi terapia con él y en poco tiempo me di cuenta de que él, detrás de esa fachada del psicópata más temido de Gotham, no era más que un niño incomprendido buscando la atención y el amor que siempre le fue negado.

Sin embargo, como podrán notar, caí enamorada de él y tire por la borda todos mis planes. Lo que al principio inicio como simples terapias, comenzaron a convertirse en charlas entre bromas y risas.

Claro, intenté—juro que si—ignorar mis sentimientos, pero él sabia exactamente que decirme para que yo cayera a sus pies. Sabía que se _suponía_ que estaba mal enamorarse de un paciente, que era muy poco profesional, pero ¿como podría estar mal un sentimiento como el amor?

Yo me enamoré de él sabiendo que era como jugar con fuego, pero ya era muy tarde, porque ya me había quemado. Se había robado mi corazón completamente.

Todo el mundo creía conocerle, solían decirme que alguien como el Joker, un cruel asesino, no tenia sentimientos por nadie, pero era un ángel. Nadie veía el llanto detrás de las risas.

Por eso me cansé de vivir reprimiendo el amor que sentía por él, de la presión de vivir bajo el prototipo que la sociedad llamaba "normal".

Me prometió una nueva vida y renací como Harley Quinn. Eramos los reyes de Gotham y pobre del que no me respetara, porque dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mi, pero nosotros solo estábamos dando vueltas y vueltas como un caballo en un carrusel.

En un momento él tomaba mi mano y luego, desaparecía.


	5. Alphabet boy

El cuento de hadas había terminado.

Sabia que mi cuento seria un poco mas sangriento, pero no esperaba que la sangre que se derramara fuera la mía.

Él rompió mi corazón. No una vez, cientos de veces. Cada vez que me rechazaba, que me insultaba creyéndose mejor que yo. ¿A quien engaña con su mal acto?

—¡Te di todo! ¡Mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma! ¡Y todo lo que me diste fue una dulce miseria! Intentaste asesinarme...—Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te hice una pregunta ese día, ¿recuerdas? ¿Moririas por mi? ¿Vivirías por mi?—Me preguntó. Me tomó por la cintura, me acercó lo mas posible a él y me beso.

Pero sus besos eran amargos para mi, sabiendo que luego sus labios se llenarían de palabras bonitas pero carentes de significado.

Si. Haría todo por el. Mataría, viviría, moriría. Mi vida entera giraba a su alrededor, era mi sol, pero había mirado demasiado tiempo hacia el y me había quemado.

Su fuego me había hecho cenizas. Estaba cansada de toda esta mierda. ¿A cuanto había renunciado por el? A todo, absolutamente a todo.

Yo no era una niña pequeña, podía valerme por mi misma.

Así que, simplemente, me fui.


	6. Soap

Sentada en la bañera de aquel hotel barato, me preguntó porque tuve que callarme tanto. Ahora las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, a punto de salir. Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas: ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, señor J!

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí, preguntándome también como es que había caido en sus juegos, como pude dejar que me tuviera en la palma de su mano. Me eché a llorar.

Si mi madre me viera ahora...

Yo habia ido alli a ser una buena psiquiatra, profesional, con muchas ganas de adivinar todo los secretos de la mente del Joker, de hundirme en su piel y en su mente, pero había terminado sido al revés.

Desearía nunca haber hablado con él, en primer lugar.

—Si, viviré por ti.

En su mente resonó la frase que habia dado inicio a todo. Su nueva vida, su renacimiento. ¡Ja! Su nueva vida apestaba.

¿Por que tenia que ser tan expresiva? ¿Por que había dejado que sus ojos profesen ese amor, esa idolatracion hacia aquel cruel asesino, que había robado su corazón y lo había hecho trizas?

¿Por qué había de volver siempre a ese amor tan tóxico?

* * *

N/A: Realmente lamento mucho el inconveniente de los dos primeros capítulos, no me había dado cuenta pero ya lo he solucionado.


	7. Training wheels

Harley está en casa ahora.

Ella ha estado dos semanas fuera. La ha pasado muy mal, durmiendo poco y casi sin sonreír.

No ha acudido a Ivy, aunque sabe que la pelirroja estaría más que dispuesta a hacerla sentir mejor.

Cada día descubre tres rosas junto a una carta. Probablemente ese pequeño gesto de su pastelito era lo único que le hacía sonreír. A veces venían junto a una pequeña nota—que ella releía una y otra vez con una mezcla de tristeza y de esperanza—, otras veces venían simplemente con las cartas que él suele dejar en las escenas de sus crímenes.

Cada día Harley le añora más. Esas rojas que pone en casi cada lugar de la casa, para poder observarlas siempre, son las que la animan a volver.

Él la recibe con un gran sonrisa y ella se lanza a sus brazos, plantando besos por todo su rostro. Extrañamente él no la aparta y hasta le planta un beso corto en los labios negros de la rubia.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, ambos se han extrañado.

Harley descubre que le había extrañado más de lo que había creído y que la haya aceptado tan bien, le hace sentir fantástica.

Esa primer noche en casa, luego de tanto tiempo fuera, el Joker decide quedarse con ella.

Se acuestan y ella se acurruca en su pecho. Él la rodea con su brazo. Y se quedan así un largo tiempo, en silencio.

Harley puede oír los latidos de su corazón. Es extraño, pero ella sabe que tiene un corazón y que, de alguna forma, él la ama.

Decide romper el silencio.

—¿Pastelito?

—¿Si, Harls?

—Tú me amas, ¿verdad?

Él no responde y ella comienza a angustiarse. Quisiera pedir a gritos una respuesta, pero no puede hacerlo. Desea tanto oírlo, casi puede saborear el sabor dulce del "si". Ella sabe que lo dirá. Confía en el.

 _"Es cierto. Me ama. Me ama con toda su locura y la gente dice que él era muy loco"_ piensa.

—La primera vez que te vi, cuando te mire a través del vidrio de mi celda en Arkham, esa noche me quede despierto sin poder dormir. Me preguntaba como haría para hacer reír a una mujer como tú. No me refiero a sólo envenenarte con gas de la risa. Me refería a comí lograría hacer que rías conmigo, con disgusto hacia el mundo.

Harley sonrió.

—¿Eso es un si?

—Si, Harley. Te amo.—Admitió.

Ella sonrió aún más, si era posible. Volvieron al silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Harley cerró los ojos y disfruto del calor que le daba la piel del Joker contra la suya. Allí, en sus brazos, se sentía protegida. Amada. Invencible.

Él era su hogar.

Harley está en casa ahora.


	8. Gingerbread man

—Buenos días, Harleen. ¿Algo que contar hoy?

"Harleen". Él sigue insistiendo en llamarle por su verdadero nombre, pese a que el apodo "Harley" fue algo que adoptó desde mucho antes de ser la complice del Joker. Ella prefiere ignorar ese detalle.

—No mucho. Extraño a mi pastelito.

El psiquiatra se sorprendió cuando ella habló. Por lo general, nunca solía colaborar e incluso intentaba herirlo a veces. Él observó un papel.

—¿Este "pastelito" que mencionas es...?

—¡Si! ¡El gran, el magnifico, el Payaso Rey del crimen y de todo Gotham!—Exclamó Harley con la mirada llena de añoranza... y locura.

—¿Realmente así es como lo ves, Harleen?—Preguntó él, mientras anotaba todo en una libreta pese a que había una grabadora encendida.

—Claro que si. Es un genio. Uno incomprendido, claro.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que lastimar a otros lo convierte en un genio?

—Él sólo se divierte.

El Dr. Davis se queda callado unos segundos.

—¿Y tú ¿Tú te diviertes viendo cómo él lastima a otros, e incluso a ti?

Harley enfurece. Si, él mata a un par de personas de vez en cuando... vale, varias más de un par y a menudo, pero él nunca quiere herirla. No a propósito.

Ella se lo hace saber.

—¿Quieres decir que te hiere sin intención?

Harley afirma. El psiquiatra vuelve a revisar sus papeles.

—¿Cómo la vez que te empujó del auto en movimiento? ¿O cuando terminaste aquí con heridas, moretones y una contusión?

—¡Fue un error! ¡Él lo lamentó!

—¿Su disculpa fue real? ¿Lo crees realmente?

—Usted nunca se disculpó por intentar freír mis sesos.

—Lo siento, Harleen, es por tu bien. Haz intentado herir a los guardias e incluso a mi.

—Oh, está bien. No me importan los electroshocks.—Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Era cierto. Casi diariamente recibía descargas eléctricas y las soportaba porque le recordaban mucho a su pastelito.

—Bien.

—¿Qué tal si tenemos una ahora, doc?

—¿Quieres qué te dé terapia?

—¿No sería divertido?—Exclamó Harley, divertida.

Con el correr de los días, cada vez que se la ataba a la camilla, ella se preparaba para el dolor que recorría por todo su cuerpo. Y de algún modo, ella pedía más.

Y entonces, la catarata de recuerdos la invadía. Su primera sesión en Arkham con el Joker, cuando le ayudó a escapar, aquellas veces intentando atrapar a Batman. Todo acerca de ellos se reproducía en su mente como una película dramática, romántica y de comedia.

Harley no necesitaba un hombre dulce. Le daba igual si su pastelito no la amaba de la forma "convencional". Él la amaba.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

No necesitaba un Principe Encantador, ella quería alguien que siempre estuviera loco y el Joker definitivamente se había ganado el titulo de la persona más loca que podría encontrarse.

Además, amaba jugar a esos juegos—hasta que su corazón sangraba, claro. Amaba que él la amara duramente y no que sea suave. Harley siempre pedía más. Más placer que dolor. Más dolor que placer.

Quería que la rompa en pedazos, tal como él se había roto con ella.


End file.
